


Lips like Suga, Suga Kisses

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, baking cupcakes, sugar and a little bit of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Asahi likes sweet things. But he also likes a bit of spice. It's nice that his boyfriend is both.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Lips like Suga, Suga Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bee for [prompt #2](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **“You smell nice.”**  
> 

Rain pattered against the window as Asahi moved about the kitchen, aromas filling the room making his mouth water. The cupcakes were nearly done which meant it was time to start the buttercream. On went the stand mixer, whipping the butter and sugar into a fluffy sweet cream to which he added vanilla extract. 

The timer dinged and he pulled on oven mitts to extract the hot pan of raspberry cupcakes. They smelled divine and he smiled as he set the pan on a trivet to begin cooling. 

The frosting had finished whipping up and he set it in the fridge to chill ever so slightly, making it easier to pipe. By the time he’d cleaned up the mess left in the wake of ingredient usage, the cupcakes were cool enough to handle. Pushing the frosting into a bag, he expertly topped each with a swirl of the vanilla frosting. Handmade crystal candies—in Hanamaki’s favorite shade of hot pink—were the finishing touch. 

Just as Asahi had set the final candy in place, he heard the shuffle of slippers coming towards him. “Well back to the land of the living,” he said with a teasing grin as Koushi passed the doorway headed to the living room where he flopped onto the couch. “Oi, don’t fall asleep again!” 

“I need as much energy as possible for this stupid party,” Koushi grumbled through a yawn. 

Asahi chuckled to himself as he set the cupcakes into their decorative carrier. “What happened to ‘party-hardy-Suga-daddy’?” he asked as he joined his boyfriend on the couch. 

“Don’t mock my aging, it’s bad enough I’ve looked forty for most of my life with this grey hair.” Koushi pushed himself up, only to promptly lay back down, this time with his head in Asahi’s lap, his face pushing into his stomach. He sighed, “You smell nice.” 

Snorting, Asahi said as he teased his fingers through Koushi’s _silver_ hair, “That’s the sugar.”

Turning to his back, Koushi looked up at Asahi with still sleepy eyes but a smile on his face as he reached up to trace Asahi’s stubbly jawline with one finger. “Yes, but you’re _my_ sugar.”

“And you’re my Suga,” Asahi replied, unable to hold back a loud bout of laughter even as Koushi whacked his stomach. 

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Koushi complained as he sat up. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Asahi began listing off on his fingers, “I can cook. I can bake. I give you excellent massages anytime you ask. I don’t complain when you don’t clean the dishes properly and leave spice residue on them.”

“You’ve been with me too long, the snark is growing stronger,” Koushi laughed. He’d settled into Asahi’s lap, arms twining around his neck as Asahi’s wrapped around his waist. “Now,” Koushi leaned in closer, “how about you share some of that sugar with me, hm?”

“The cupcakes are for the party, Koushi.” 

Rolling his eyes, Koushi shifted again, this time straddling Asahi’s lap. “That’s not the sugar I meant and you _know_ it,” he purred. “Now, stop being a tease and kiss me.” 

Their lips met, the kiss deep and sensual without preamble, Asahi humming against Koushi’s lips making him shiver. “We should probably get ready,” Asahi said when they’d parted for a momentary breath. His eyes were glazed over, he knew, drunk on Koushi before he ever touched a sip of alcohol. 

“We have time,” Koushi insisted, peppering kisses along Asahi’s jaw to his throat. He breathed in deeply, murmuring, “And you lied, it’s definitely not the sugar that smells so good. It’s you.” He suckled the skin beneath his lips, teasing it with his teeth and tongue making Asahi jolt and moan. 

“We’re gonna be late,” Asahi protested, but it was weak. 

“Why do you think I always insist you make _dessert_?” Koushi quipped, then went back to ravaging Asahi’s mouth like a starving man. 


End file.
